happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lucky Ones
The Lucky Ones is the 79th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 49th episode of Season 3. In this episode, Lifty & Shity discover a lucky coin that gives them good luck in their thefts. This episode also introduces the police sisters Jodine & Connie. Cast Starring: * Lifty & Shifty * Jodine & Connie (debut) * PePe * Giggles * Petunia * Flaky Featuring: * Josh * Lumpy * Disco Bear * Toothy * Meego * Sheega Appearances: * Mime * Russell * Generic Tree Friends Plot Lifty & Shifty are robbing a general store in Keaau. The generic tree friend clerk gives them everything in the cash register. Jodine and Connie come in to try and arrest Lifty & Shifty. Lifty & Shifty put their hands up and run away with Jodine and Connie in hot pursuit. Jodine and Connie go into Kona and can't find Lifty & Shifty. Jodine gets out her notepad and writes down the crime. Connie suggests to give up for a while. The girls head back to police headquarters. Lifty & Shifty emerge from a palm tree to see that the cops are gone. Shifty sees something shiny in the sand. Lifty & Shifty dig in the sand and find a coin with a 4 leaf clover on it. Lifty sees good luck is coming from it. Lifty and Shifty then argue over who carries the coin. They both decide to carry it and laugh. Russell comes by with some clams. Lifty & Shifty steal the clams from Russell and Shifty gets a chainsaw out cutting Russel in half. Lifty and Shifty head into the beach house with their stolen loot. At the Hawaii Police Department in Hilo, Jodine and Connie explain to the Generic Tree Friend Chief officer the latest crime Lifty and Shifty committed and that they got away. The chief suggests to them to try and use some luck. A few days later in Maui, Lifty & Shifty head into a museum to rob some priceless artifacts. Mime the security guard tries to stop them but Lifty and Shifty get lucky and attack him. Afterwards, they tie him up and gag him. Petunia, Flaky, PePe, Toothy & Sheega witness this. Later the cops arrive at the museum. Sheega helps Jodine and Connie free Mime. PePe has taken photos on his camera of what Lifty and Shifty stole. Jodine and Connie need to know where Lifty & Shifty live. Toothy informs them and heads with them to Kona. A few blocks away, Disco Bear is walking by with a boombox. A generic tree friends is dancing with Disco Bear. Lifty & Shifty get lucky and steal the boombox from Disco Bear and kill the Generic Tree Friend with a machete and cut off his head and pull his heart out. Lumpy who is playing with Meego on the beach, sees this and calls 911. In Kona, Jodine and Connie enter Lifty & Shifty's beach house and recover what they stole. Jodine's walkie talkie goes off. Jodine answers it and is informed of an incident in Maui. Jodine and Connie head back to Maui with Toothy. Later the cops arrive and inspect what Lifty & Shifty had done. Jodine and Connie see Lifty and Shifty heading for the art gallery. Lifty and Shifty run into the art gallery and drop the lucky coin on the way. Jodine and Connie chase after them and pick up the coin. At Josh's art gallery, Lifty and Shifty see most of Josh's artwork and Josh comes by to stop them. Lifty and Shifty get over to Josh to try and pin him but something is missing, the lucky coin. At that moment, Jodine and Connie enter the gallery now wielding the lucky coin. Lifty and Shifty panic and run but Jodine and Connie slap the handcuff on Lifty and Shifty and put them into their police car. Josh thanks the police for their hard work. Jodine and Connie did get lucky finding them. They return the loot Lifty & Shifty stole back to their original owners. Later that evening in jail, Lifty & Shifty play cards with some generic tree friends. Lifty seems to be cheating but Shifty stops him, ending the episode. Moral: "Luck is always everywhere!" Deaths * Russell is chainsawed in half by Shifty. * A Generic Tree Friend has his head cut off by Lifty and his heart pulled out by Shifty. Injuries * Mime gets a black eye when Lifty & Shifty attack him. Destruction * Russell's pirate hat and outfit get shredded when Shifty kills him with a chainsaw. Goofs * Russell's eye patch changes positions in between shots. * Toothy's buck teeth become normal size when he informs Jodine and Connie of where Lifty and Shifty live. * PePe's vest disappears in one shot when shows Jodine and Connie the photos of what Lifty & Shifty stole. Trivia * Meego seems to have a relationship with Lumpy in this episode. * As Jodine and Connie inform the chief at the police station, the Cops logo is seen on the corkboard behind them. * Lifty and Shifty do go to jail, but in the next episode they have been released from jail. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Debut Episodes